Untitled
by DELETE NEEDED HERE
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out!Well.. i need help with the title. Rating may change!... is currently on hold.. sry.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I got bored and I've forgotten my storyline for my naruto story soo… I decided to write this during school. I've actually gotten pretty far in my journal, but my courage is declining soo if someone could like I Don't Know. R&R. I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YA THINK WELL ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Prologue (set in time of Kaiens death. Normal POV.)**

"Ren?" The girl standing over the man looks at his face. Tears streaming down hers. "y-yeah?" "Thank you. Now I won't die alone.. My heart will always be with you." "Kaien-san.. Not with me.. No never with me. With Rukia. I shall bring you back to her…" She looks down. "I promise! With my heart and soul I Promise!"

Kaien smiles his heartbreaking smile. "Arigatou.."

Footfalls could be heard running toward the 2. Too bad they'd be late. At least too late to se why he was killed, but not too late to see who killed him. Rukia just falls to her knees. All the while looking up at Ren. "W-why? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?! WE TRUSTED YOU A-" "gomen." Ren could be seen her bangs covering her eyes. Her tears not being shown also. Her body could be seen tensing before all of the captains seemed to arrive on the scene. That's when the importance of the situation came up. Bodies where everywhere. Ranging from sizes but bodies none the less.

Blood. Blood was everywhere, but mostly focused on the sword in Ren's hand. If you focused hard enough on her hand though you could see it trembling. It's just when your looking at someone with blood all over them and bodies surrounding them, you seem to "overlook" them. "Ren-chan." says a startled Shunsui (8th division captain) "you were never one to kill this many." He narrows his eyes. "This wasn't you who did this was it?" Ren's eyes could be seen widening. She reached into her pouch. Which when she did was nothing but thin air. She looks up again. Yourichi could be seen holding her pouch. She smiles and says, "Crap." Her smile automatically drops. "I have no reason to claim if I did this or not. You will call me a liar if I say I did not and will kill me if I do claim."

She sighs and brings her sword up. "Sayonara! Tell Yama-oji I say sorry! And could someone bury my sword. It would mean a lot to me." She turns her sword around and stabs herself straight in the heart. Blood slid down the sword reaching the handle. Her voice though weak was heard by all. "and to tell ya. I didn't do it." The captains were still to surprised to speak. Finally Shunsui just asks, "why'd she do it then? If she said she didn't cause this?"

After a moment of silence Ukitake (13th division captain) answers, "She was right." There was a frenzy of Question marks above everyone's head. "What?" Ukitake looks at his comrades. Didn't she quote "You will call me a liar if I say I did not claim, but would kill me if I did." "did you all do exactly what she said?" Ukitake puts his bangs(?) behind his ears. "Didn't we all just doubt her? That's exactly the same as calling her a liar." He sighs. "She wanted to die proudly at the sword after the battle. Then be taken by the soukyoko(?)." Yamamoto could be seen waddling up to the scene. "Aye. She is even proud in death." He looks around at the captains and Rukia. "what was her last request? She probably said it in the conversation somewhere so that you would have to remember every nook and cranny to find it"

Surprisingly the young Hitsugaya answers in a mature tone. "Aye. She wanted us to bury her sword." With that his tone changes to curious. "I heard that burring someone's sword meant something but I forgot what. Would you happen to know Yama-" The once gentle tone is now strict. His now booming voice could be heard echoing through the woods. "Are you sure she said that Hitsugaya-taicho?!" Hitsugaya automatically goes into combat mode. "Hai! Sir I am absolutely positive."

Yamamoto could be seen rubbing his temples. "I'm getting too old for this." He looks at the captains. "Is there anyone here who was close to Ren-san?" Everyone's hand shot up, and with them so did yama's eyebrows. "o-ok then. I would like one of the captains to bury her sword. In one of her personal places." He seems to mumble to himself after that, Leaving everyone with the dead bodies of many men and 2 comrades.

**Haha believe it or not this chapter was like 14 lines on a sheet of paper… double spaced. I decided to edit it around and came up with this.**

**Well plz! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey budz! It's meh! I was bored and started typing this, Soo ENJOY!**

**Time skip! (before Rukia gets taken)**

"oi! Rukia, Wake up!" "Huh?" Rukia gets up in her bed. "Wh-what happened?" Ichigo looks at Rukia skeptically. "you fainted after we fought that hollow. Then you kept saying Kaien or something! Is this Kaien the reason you fainted? I'll kick his ass if he is!" Rukia hits Ichigo over the head. "No, he is not the reason I fainted! It's probably from lack of sleep! I probably wouldn't be as cranky now if you would have let me sleep. God!" Ichigo's face lit up. "Well Grr you." She takes her pillow from behind her head and hits him in the face.

"Now, GET OUT!" She kicks him in the butt which sends him flying out the room and into Ishida. Large crashes could be heard after that. Ichigo decides to be an ass and yells, "hope ya get better! Ya look like crap!".

Rukia's giggles could be heard resounding through the house. She then thinks. 'Hitsugaya-taicho said that burying someone's zanpakuto was a symbol but only Yama-General knew what it meant.'

A few moments of intense thinking had come up. 'GAH! I can't think of it!'

SOUL SOCIETY (HERE WE COME)

Yamamoto could be seen rubbing his temples. 'Ren-san.. You told us to bury your sword. You told me of this code before, but I still do not remember it's double meaning!'

_Flashback in Italic._

_A young Ren could be seen running up to Yamamoto. "Oji-san Oji-san! Guess what I heard! It's an old code and it says" Ren looks at the book in her hand. It was brown and had in gold letters, Codes of the Shinigami by Ran'Tao."When one asks to have their sword buried it means that they will give up fighting until they got it back. Also it is a code that means-"_

_End flashback._

"Gah! I can remember everything up till that. What was the name of the book?" A moment of clocks ticking then. "Oh, Yeah! Something codes with Shinigami by.. Umm uh. I just remember it was someone who was outcasted. I remember her going over a fit cause she had been banished. Eh anyways I'll remember sooner or later.

**Well I got decided to stop soo I just put this up.. Um plz R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey budz! My friend had come over and we both write so I said what the heck. Sry for some of the things that happened in this chapt.**

**At the same time at homeroom. In Ichigo's class.**

"hello class! Today we have 4 new students. Please welcome them!"

They heard a lot of ruckus going on outside, with it they heard a low growling slowly escalating with the voices.

They then saw 2 people go flying across the room head first.

The kids just stare at the people coming through the door thinking, 'what the hell?'

"Oi. Ren-chan don't you think you were a little harsh on 'em." The girl newly named Ren looks at the man who said that. "You want to end up like them. Kaien?" Rukia's head snaps up. While Kaien shakes his head fiercely.

"didn't think so." Ren goes up to the middle of class and says, "Hello I'm Ren and the 2 on the floor are Usagi Kurroshina and Kaori Namikaze." She points to the 2 on the ground. "and the guy over there is Shiba Kaien."

He starts waving his arms around jumping saying hi. Ren just elbows him and he stops. She then looks at the teacher. "um, ma'm do you have special arrangements for us?" The teacher could be seen with her head on her desk. Sleeping. Ren takes a stick and pokes the teacher.

Kaien looks around the class and his eyes then meet with Rukia's. Right then Ren looks at them. "Ooh. Kaien's going goo-goo eyed over a girl." Kaien glares at Ren, "shut up. Why don't you just be mute again!" Ren's eyes widen and she walks past him and plops down in the seat beside Ichigo not saying a word.

The class just watches this while Usagi and Kaori look horrified at Kaien. Kaien seems to shrug it off while sitting in the seat beside Rukia, never taking his eyes off of Rukia. Usagi and Kaori sit behind Ren all the while talking quietly. (basically they all sat there until the bell rang)

Kaien and Rukia could be seen walking out of the classroom taking animatedly. Ren seemed to be the last one out of the classroom. Kaien seemed to look up for a minute and walked over to Ren. He opened his mouth to speak, but she just walked right past him. Kaien shruggs and walks off.

Ichigo had watched the whole encounter and asked, "shouldn't you go make sure she's ok? 'cause that was really harsh." Kaien looks at Ichigo. "Eh, She'll get over it."

**Well that's it for me tonight! I'm tired and its 2:41 am. I am also SOO sorry for making Kaien a bastard in this, but your going to find out why in the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

-1**I decided to put a disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ichigo wouldn't be soo stupid and I'd either add Ren to the series or you would see him and Rukia making out.**

**I was listening to crush by Mandy moore and got bored. So I decided to make fluff. Hey at least I didn't make a filler. I actually have a good idea for one.**

Ichigo looks cynically (I just wanted to use that word) at Kaien and Rukia. "oi Rukia after school I would like to ask you a few questions." Rukia looks at Ichigo. "ok." And she begins to talk with Kaien again. Ichigo shakes his head at the couple.

'wha? Wait a minute.. A couple?' he looks back at the 2 and could see them fighting like there would be no tomorrow. Basically they fought like Ichigo and Rukia usually did. Ichigo then chuckled. "maa. Now she's out of my hair."

Ichigo was seen walking up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. Thoroughly surprised to only see 1 person on the roof. Usually there were a bunch of people on the roof.

He seems to look closely at the girl. She seemed to be looking out over the courtyard and was absentmindedly scraping a piece of glass around on the floor. A _blood soaked _piece of glass.

His eyes then widened and he practically ran over to her and snatched it from her. She looked up at him and Ichigo then cussed out Kaien in that millisecond the minute he recognized her. She looked vaguely surprised.

She then asked, "Why'd you take that shard of glass? I needed it." He looked at her horrified. "for what!" She seemed to flinch at the question. She seems to mumble something and he barely caught it. She had mumbled that she needed to not be a nuisance. He seemed to cuss that new guy out again. It was about to become a hobby. 'well at least around her.' he grumbled in his head.

"that'd never be true. … without your voice then you wouldn be able to laugh. Who wouldn't want to be able to hear you laugh?

Ren's head snapped up while Ichigo started cursing to himself.

'goddammit Ichigo get ahead of yourself! Next your gonna be thinking about how beautiful she is… wait did I just think that?'

Before he could continue his mental tirade Ren had cut in. Her mood seemed to have brightened a bit. Before she got a sly smile and asked, "did you just hit on me?" Ichigo seemed to turn red while Ren seemed to be laughing her head off.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. 'pretty cute.. W-wait. I did not just think that..' she looked at him again. This time pretty bluntly though… Meaning she walked straight up to him and stared him in the eyes. Both of them blushing from the closeness of their faces. 'but I can't deny it. He's hot…. And I just feel something.. Ren then noticed something.. Gah! I don't even know his name! and I'm practically about to kiss him!'

Ichigo just stared into her eyes the entire time. Ren then pulled back and scratched her neck nervously. "um… sorry 'bout that.

bgsound src"/flyleaf/multimedia/Imsosick.mp3" loop"infinite"pa hrefpetpages./Golden1583736Kysa's Music Codes/a  
checking is this works testing testin! 


End file.
